


January. Freak of Nature.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Series, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Molly is sort of friends with Sherlock Holmes, brilliant and too smart for his own good. One day after school she finds him crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is story one in my Anastacia Album Series. The Album is called Freak of nature and it's also the first song on the album. The plan is to write a story for each song on the album. There are 12 songs so 12 stories. The ships will be diffirent and sometimes it will just be friends like this piece.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------  
> I'm excited and I hope you enjoy this series.

“Sherlock?”

 

Molly hesitated just a fraction of a second before sitting down next to the boy, tentatively placing a hand on his skinny shoulder.

 

“What happened?”

 

She waited for Sherlock to answer, not really sure if he even would but the fact that her hand was still on his shoulder was a good sign. Who would have thought I'd be able to do this? She smiled a little to herself, looking at the boy with his curly head in his hands, little shock waves going through his body as he cried.

 

They weren't really friends. As far as Molly knew Sherlock just didn't have friends. And she would never be so foolish, or stupid, to call herself that. They weren't friends by the normal definition of the word. She still felt a touch of unease whenever she was near Sherlock, still felt a tension in her shoulders when they were talking and he was watching her with those alien coloured eyes.

 

She knew he saw everything, every thought, every secret, all the things you didn't want anyone to know. Sherlock saw it all and it made him special, dangerous. She knew what he could do to people, how he could ripped them apart with a few razor sharp words. She knew, cause she'd been treated just like that when they first met.

 

It had been excruciating, Sherlock stripping her apart and spilling it all out, her friends and enemies hearing it all. It had been brutal but also fascinating. So, instead of running away, crying or slapping him, she had stood her ground. Arms crossed, eyes shining as he cut her into pieces, doing her very best not to flinch or crumble away.

 

It had worked. Sherlock had suddenly stopped, eyes narrowed as he watched her again, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

“You done?” She'd asked, one eyebrow raised and that's when she'd seen it, that sliver of respect and awe in his eyes as he looked her over one more time before turning away abruptly and walking out of the school cafeteria.

 

Since then they'd talked sporadically, short interactions that for some reason where always the highlight of her week. Sherlock was very smart, and had a weird since of humour she liked. She didn't fancy him, no, for that he wasn't her type at all but she did feel a pull to him. She wanted to reach out and show him that he wasn't alone. That someone liked him for just being himself, not just to ask favours.

 

“Sherlock, can I help?”

 

She tried again, a light tremble in her voice as she asked. It wasn't easy, finding a way to communicate with Sherlock that didn't have him roll his eyes, throw his hands up in the air and look at her like she was the most stupid person in the world. Then again, compared to Sherlock, most people were.

 

“Theycalledmeafreak.”

 

Molly leaned down closer, her hand going round to hug Sherlock. He was still crying, although more controlled then before and her heart broke. He wouldn't appreciate it at all but she felt strongly protective of him. Even if she was the younger one, she wanted to shield him away from the world at times, give him some piece and quite when things got rough.

 

She wasn't stupid, no matter how many times Sherlock told her she was, and she knew he had it difficult in school. Everything was easy, boring. Classes were useless and subject matters stupid. Sherlock had a habit of not paying attention but still correcting the teachers if they made a mistakes, which happened more often then they liked. He wasn't rude about it, or mean, he just wanted things to be correct so he spoke up. A lot.

 

Other classmates came to resent him, not needing to do much work but still be the top of the class. Some even out right hated him, people who had been subject to one of Sherlock's deductions. He'd had a few black eyes and broken noses along the way but he still couldn't shut up.

 

“Why can't you just not say anything?!” Molly had asked once, almost hysterical when she'd found Sherlock on her doorstep, a black eye and some bruises on his body. She couldn't understand. He was so smart, surely he knew that not spilling out people's secrets was the way to go.

 

He'd just shrugged, wincing a little as Molly took care of his black eye as best she could. She never asked him again and Sherlock never did answer her question.

 

“Sherlock, you're talking too fast, I can't understand. Here, take this.”

 

Molly reached inside her pocket, pulling out a clean handkerchief and handing it to Sherlock, gently squeezing his shoulder as he finally looked up and took it. Sherlock's eyes were puffy and red from crying, streaks forming on his cheeks and Molly couldn't stand it. She hated seeing Sherlock sad, hated that other's made him feel like this.

 

“T-they called me a-a freak.”

 

Sherlock stuttered, shifting his gaze to Molly briefly before looking away again, his hands clenching the handkerchief hard.

 

Molly felt her heart break again, she knew people called Sherlock names, she heard them talking behind her back as she walked past, saw the evil stares peope threw his way as he walked past. She'd always thought Sherlock just didn't notice or didn't care but she realized early on that Sherlock saw everything, heard everything and cared deeply.

 

One time Sherlock had acted on her behalf, going up to a boy name Taylor who had made fun of her earlier in the week. Nothing too bad, just the traditional 'suck up' and 'smart mouth' but Sherlock had been livid, going to Taylor during lunch break and hitting him on the noise, just like that. Taylor had screamed like a baby, his noise bleeding as Sherlock already turned and walked away. She'd been in shock, staring at Sherlock with an open mouth, glued to the spot. He'd walked past her, giving her a little nod and it was then she knew Sherlock cared for her on some level.

 

She'd tried to thank him but he'd brushed it off, irritated whenever she brought it up so she stopped. Of course, since then people had really started to dislike Sherlock. Taylor was a popular guy at school, maybe even the most popular guy and Sherlock's actions had made him fair game from then on.

 

From then on people started calling him awful things straight to his face, shoving and pushing him out of the way. Taylor and his buddies had a great time taking Sherlock's books and throwing them away, ripping pages out. It had been a nightmare and Molly felt guilty. He'd never had been in this situation of she hadn't told him how Taylor treated her.

“Stop worrying Molly, I can take care of myself.”

 

But the truth was he couldn't. Every insult and push made Sherlock look smaller, more fragile and Molly didn't know what to do.

 

“Oh Sherlock.”

 

She hugged him tighter and Sherlock flinched a little, biting his lip and Molly let go, taking him in more closely.

 

“What happened Sherlock? It's not just that is it?”

 

Sherlock started crying again and Molly carefully held him in her arms, her shirt started getting wet from Sherlock's tears and she really started to panic.

 

“Sherlock, please tell me. What happened?!”

 

Sherlock let go of her unwillingly, whipping away the tears and taking a deep breath before looking at her.

 

“They teached me a lesson.”

 

He lifted up his shirt slowly and Molly gasped as she saw the big black bruises on Sherlock's ribs.

 

“Sherlock! Who did this?! We need to tell someone!”

 

Molly looked with shock at the bruises on Sherlock's body, to her it seemed like they grow bigger each second she watched. Sherlock let go of the shirt, hiding them from sight and shook his head.

 

“It's no use Molly, who would even care. They all hate me.”

 

“That's not true! And we need to tell someone Sherlock, this is. This is serious, we can't let them get away with it.”

 

Molly looked in disbelief as Sherlock just shrugged his shoulders, looking lost and broken.

 

“I can't Molly, I shouldn't have- I should have listened to you.”

 

“Listened to me?”

 

Molly raised an eyebrow in question, Sherlock never listened to her, for anything.

 

“Yes, talk less and smile more. I didn't shut up Molly and this is the result. I deserve it. Maybe I really am a freak?”

 

Sherlock sounded helpless and beaten down and Molly got angry.

 

“You are not a freak Sherlock! And nobody deserves that!”

 

She gestured to his body, rage rolling inside her as she looked at her friend.

 

“We are going to the headmaster right now! This has been going on long enough. Principal Watson is a good man Sherlock, he will listen and help. C'mon let's go!”

 

She got up, offering her hand and after a minute of debating it Sherlock grabbed it, winching as he got up.

 

“You sure he'll listen?” Sherlock wasn't convinced, the previous headmaster, headmaster Moriarty, didn't do a single thing for students in need. Why would this new one be different.

 

“Sherlock, trust me. He is a good guy, compassionate and kind. He helped me out a while back. He'll do the same for you.”

 

Sherlock stopped walked, looking at Molly with surprise.

 

“What thing? What did he help you with?”

 

Molly waved her hand, grabbing Sherlock's arm and heading to the headmaster's office.

 

“Not important right now. Now, it's time to take care of you. C'mon Sherlock, we can do this. Trust me, okay?”

 

Any other time and Sherlock would have scuffed, laughed it off and walked away. Today he just slowly nodded his head, a little worry in his eyes as he started walking again, lightly squeezing Molly's arm as they went into the school.

 

This was the start of a new beginning for them both, Molly could feel it.

 


End file.
